pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Paul 2
Vs. Paul 2 is the thirteenth episode of the Lily of the Valley Conference. It aired 5/23/2018. It is a crossover between Pokémon Tales: Dawn and Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. Story Ian stands on one side of the plain battlefield, while Paul and Drapion stand on the other side. Crystal, Conway, Dawn, Wyatt, Rosa, Ditto, Phione, Hugh, Togepi, Sheila, Barry and Silver sit in the crowd. Cynthia and Mr. Goodshow watch from an executive suit, while Reggie sits in front of his TV at home. Ian draws a Pokéball, getting ready to throw it. Ian: Let’s see how you handle this! Go— Paul: (Forcefully) Staraptor! Ian gasps in astonishment as he throws the Pokéball, choosing Staraptor. Staraptor: Staraptor! Sheila: Hold on! How’d Paul know he’d do that?! Barry: It’s because he’s the best! That’s why! Hugh: Does Paul have such a read on Ian that he can predict his every move? Conway: That would seem to be the case. Dawn: Oh, quit with your theorizing. No matter how much it looks like Paul has Ian read, I believe that there are some things that you cannot predict. Crystal: I agree. We mustn’t give up hope. Go Ian! Paul: Drapion. Let’s start with Toxic Spikes. Drapion forms a dark purple energy orb in its mouth, firing it up to the sky. The orb erupts into several Toxic Spikes, which land on and seep into the ground. Paul & Ian: Aerial Ace! Staraptor speeds forward with white energy outlines, as Drapion charges it with claws glowing blue. The two clash and travel past each other, Staraptor pulling up to the sky. Ian: Get behind it and use Close Combat! Staraptor speeds towards Drapion, going in talon first. Drapion spins its head around, using its arm to swat Staraptor’s talon away. Paul: Cross Poison! Drapion swings its arms, striking Staraptor with Cross Poison. Staraptor is knocked back, though remains airborne. Paul: Pin Missile! Ian: Heat Wave! Drapion fires Pin Missile, while Staraptor’s wings glow with transparent red energy as he flaps his wings. He releases a scorching red Heat Wave, which fills the airspace and deflects Pin Missile. Drapion howls as it takes the Heat Wave, and Staraptor climbs high into the sky. Ian: Brave Bird! Staraptor dives down at Drapion, surrounded in a powerful blue aura. Drapion eyes Staraptor down, as Paul remains expressionless. Paul: Dodge it. Drapion watches Staraptor approach, then curves its body so Staraptor misses it. Staraptor crashes into the ground, raising a large dust cloud. Drapion moves back, while the Toxic Spikes seeps into Staraptor, him oozing with poison. Crystal: What happened?! Silver: Toxic Spikes seep into the ground, then poisons any opponent that it comes in contact with. Conway: Flying types are usually immune to it though. Paul: While I’m aware that Toxic Spikes would ordinarily only affect half of your team, I was able to add the poison to your Staraptor by forcing contact with the ground. Drapion, Aerial Ace! Ian: Close Combat! Drapion charges with Aerial Ace, as Staraptor takes to the air again and spins. Drapion strikes with Aerial Ace as Staraptor kicks it in the face with Close Combat. Staraptor goes flying back as he oozes with poison. Staraptor hits the ground defeated. Referee: Staraptor is unable to battle! The winner is Drapion! Barry: Oh yeah! Nice job Paul! Sheila: That Drapion is strong. It defeated two of Ian’s Pokémon in succession! Crystal: He can still win! He has a Pokémon that can resist its moves and Toxic Spikes! Ian: Go, Lucario! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Lucario. Lucario: Hu-rah! Paul: Heh. So you did manage to evolve it. Paul returns Drapion, as he draws a new Pokéball. Paul: Magnezone! Standby for battle! Paul throws the Pokéball, choosing Magnezone. Magnezone: Magne. Wyatt: Hey! It’s my old Magneton! Barry: Wait, yours?! Hugh: That was before you lost a battle and had to trade it. Conway: So it was this one that Reggie told me about evolving by Mt. Coronet’s magnetic field. Makes sense. Ian: Aura Sphere! Paul: Flash Cannon! Lucario forms a blue Aura Sphere, throwing it at Magnezone. Magnezone fires a silver energy beam, negating Aura Sphere. Ian: Circle Throw! Paul: Lock On then Zap Cannon. Lucario charges at Magnezone, as Magnezone releases a red pulse wave. The pulse wave focuses in on Lucario, forming a cross hair. Lucario leaps at Magnezone as it forms a condensed sphere of dark green electricity. Magnezone fires Zap Cannon, Lucario twisting in midair to dodge it. Lucario grabs onto Magnezone’s magnets, preparing to throw it overhead. The Zap Cannon arcs around, striking Lucario from behind and stopping her attack. Lucario: (In pain) Hurah! Lucario drops to the ground, sparking from paralysis. Paul: Spark! Magnezone bathes itself in yellow electricity as it shoots forward. It rams Lucario, causing her to tumble back. Ian: Not good. Lucario, return! Ian returns Lucario, as the laser breaks and fails to return her. Ian: (Heart dropping) Don’t tell me. Paul: Magnezone’s ability is Magnet Pull. This prevents Steel types from switching out. Reggie: So Paul even thought that through. Knowing Lucario would be Ian’s best counter to Magnezone. Ian: In that case, Aura Sphere! Lucario forms Aura Sphere, throwing it. Magnezone fires a Flash Cannon, breaking the attack. Paul: Zap Cannon! Ian: (Grinning) Me First! Magnezone fires Zap Cannon, as Lucario glows with a violet aura. She forms a Zap Cannon and throws it, the attacks colliding. Lucario’s Zap Cannon breaks Magnezone’s, the attack striking Magnezone. Magnezone breaks out and charges with Spark. Ian: Circle Throw! Lucario catches Magnezone with her paws, being shocked by Spark. Lucario flips Magnezone overhead and kicks it, Magnezone crashing to the ground. Magnezone gets up, ready to go. Paul: Flash Cannon! Ian: Me First, then Aura Sphere! Magnezone fires Flash Cannon, as Lucario fires her own, stronger Flash Cannon, breaking Magnezone’s attack and striking it. Lucario then forms Aura Sphere, but sparks from paralysis, which stops the attack. Paul: Lock On to Zap Cannon! Magnezone uses Lock On, then fires Zap Cannon. Ian: Aura Sphere! Lucario rolls to the side, dodging Zap Cannon while charging Aura Sphere. She throws Aura Sphere, as Magnezone maneuvers to dodge. Zap Cannon and Aura Sphere curve to chase their respective target, striking them. Lucario is panting heavily on one knee while Magnezone hits the ground defeated. Referee: Magnezone is unable to battle! The winner is Lucario! Paul returns Magnezone, scoffing. Paul: Knew I should’ve taught it Mirror Coat. Ian: (Jolly) What’s wrong, Paul? Can’t keep up even with your own strategy? Paul: Hm. You’re one to talk. Lucario’s injured, Piplup’s asleep. And as soon as Infernape comes out, it’ll be poisoned. While I still have two Pokémon at full strength! You can’t beat my strategy! Ian: Maybe. But if I didn’t try, (Grins widely) it’d be no fun! Paul looks angered at this, as he draws a Pokéball. Paul: Ninjask! Standby for battle! Paul throws a Pokéball, choosing Ninjask. Ninjask: Ninjask! Paul: Bug Buzz! Ninjask’s wings vibrate violently, letting off a powerful Bug Buzz. Lucario howls in pain, holding her ears. Ian: Lucario, return! Ian returns Lucario, as he draws a new Pokéball. Ian: It’s time to show him just how strong you’ve gotten. Go Infernape! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Infernape. Infernape: Infer! Cynthia: Interesting. Mr. Goodshow looks at Cynthia in the executive box. Mr. Goodshow: What is? Most everything about Ian is interesting. Cynthia: That Infernape, it is the same Chimchar that Paul once owned. They have created a bond with each other through that Pokémon. The Toxic Spikes seeps up through the ground into Infernape, it oozing from Toxic Spikes. It grits its teeth as it takes damage. Paul: Aerial Ace! Ian: Mach Punch! Infernape fist glows blue as it shoots forward. Ninjask glows green as it disappears, blasting past Infernape with Aerial Ace. Infernape grimaces and swings Mach Punch into empty air. Crystal: Whoa, what happened?! Barry: I didn’t see anything! Conway: Ninjask has the ability Speed Boost. Each turn, its speed will go up a level. Silver: And Ninjask is naturally one of the fastest Pokémon known. Paul has trained Ninjask to counter its weakness to Fire by being untouchable. Paul: Again! Ian: Acrobatics! Infernape glows light blue, leaning forward leaving after images behind as it turns to charge Ninjask. It swings a kick into the air, Ninjask going around it and striking Infernape in the gut. Infernape is blasted backwards, holding its stomach as it oozes from poison. Ian: (Shaking with anticipation) It’s so fast that we can’t even see it. Even Acrobatics isn’t fast enough. And with Speed Boost, it’ll only get harder to hit. I’ve got to hand it to you, Paul! You sure can be a challenge! Paul: Why are you so chipper?! I’m about to beat you! Ian: Not yet you’re not! Infernape, Flare Blitz! Infernape is surrounded in a powerful blazing fire as Ninjask glows green with Speed Boost. Infernape runs forward as Ninjask disappears. Infernape stops its charge, still surrounded in Flare Blitz. Nothing happens as Infernape looks around, the flames beginning to die while it oozes from poison. Ian closes his eyes. Ian: (Muttering) Where is it? (Gasps) Infernape! Mach Punch towards the ground behind you! Infernape spins, swinging Mach Punch at the ground. The ground bulges as Infernape is struck in the shoulder, being blasted back to the ground. Ninjask flutters through the air, there being a hole in the ground. Hugh: A Dig attack?! Conway: That explains the delay in the attack as opposed to before. Rosa: It’s so fast that they can’t tell if it’s in the air or in the ground. Truly a scary tactic. Crystal: I disagree. Ian can sense it. He just needs to help Infernape do the same. Paul: Aerial Ace! Ninjask disappears, Infernape looking around frantically. Ian: (Calmly) Infernape, relax. Close your eyes and focus on the abnormal. Infernape closes its eyes, inhaling deeply. Infernape’s fist glows with Mach Punch, keeping its arm bent as it punches Ninjask. Ninjask is shot back disoriented. Infernape charges at Ninjask, Ninjask glowing white and disappearing. Ian: Flamethrower! Infernape stands above the hole that Ninjask went through before, and breathes a Flamethrower into it. The ground superheats, as a fire eruption occurs from another hole, Ninjask shot out of it. Paul: Impossible! Ian: Acrobatics! Infernape dashes off with Acrobatics, flipping and kicking Ninjask with Acrobatics. Ninjask is flipped over Infernape’s head, as it hits the ground defeated. Referee: Ninjask is unable to battle! The winner is Infernape! The crowd goes wild, as Infernape oozes from poison. Paul returns Ninjask, looking worried. Paul: Drapion! Paul throws the Pokéball, choosing Drapion. Drapion: Dra! Ian: Infernape, return! Ian returns Infernape as its down on one knee. He throws another Pokéball, choosing Lucario. Lucario sparks from paralysis. Lucario: Hurah. Paul: Aerial Ace! Ian: Metal Claw! Drapion charges forward, as Lucario forms silver energy claws from the spikes on the back of her paws. Drapion’s claws strike with Aerial Ace, as Lucario slashes Drapion with Metal Claw. Drapion continues past Lucario, as she pants heavily. Ian: Aura Sphere! Lucario forms Aura Sphere, though it sparks from paralysis. Paul: Pin Missile! Drapion fires Pin Missile, striking Lucario from behind. Lucario forms Aura Sphere again, firing it forward. The Aura Sphere curves back after Drapion, who charges and arcs its head to dodge as it goes for Aerial Ace. Aura Sphere curves again, hitting Drapion from behind. Drapion howls in pain, but continues to go for Aerial Ace. Ian: Circle Throw! Lucario spins around, catching Aerial Ace with her paws. She then rolls backwards, lifting Drapion off the ground and slamming it into the ground. Drapion gets up easily and lies on top of Lucario, its head and arms lifted up. Paul: Aerial Ace! Ian: Metal Claw! Drapion raises its arm up with Aerial Ace, as Lucario gets an arm free and forms Metal Claw. The two jab at their target and hit each other in the face. Lucario collapses down, as Drapion falls to the side. Referee: Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Paul returns Drapion as Ian returns Lucario. Ian: Nicely done, Lucario. Conway: So, this is it. Crystal: Yeah. Barry: Huh? What do you mean? Dawn: Paul has one Pokémon left. And it is most likely… Paul: Mamoswine, standby for battle! Paul throws the Pokéball, choosing Mamoswine. Mamoswine: Mamoooooo! Ian: Piplup! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing the sleeping Piplup. Piplup: (Snoring) Lup. Ian: Sleep Talk! Piplup mutters in his sleep, as Piplup fires Hydro Pump. Paul: Blizzard! Mamoswine breathes Blizzard, which freezes Hydro Pump and blows Piplup back. Piplup remains asleep. Paul: Until Piplup wakes up, it stands no chance against us. Mamoswine, Earthquake! Mamoswine stomps the ground, releasing Earthquake. Piplup shakes violently from the attack, causing him to wake up. Piplup: (Startled) Piplup! Piplup hops to his feet, yelping as he sees Mamoswine staring him down. Ian: Welcome back. Whirlpool! Paul: Blizzard! Piplup glows bluish white, forming a Whirlpool vortex around himself. Mamoswine breathes Blizzard, freezing it. Mamoswine watches the ice, when a shadow forms over him. Piplup is in the air, diving with Drill Peck. Drill Peck hits Mamoswine from his top, being deflected off. Ian: Hydro Pump! Paul: Ancient Power! Piplup fires Hydro Pump, hitting Mamoswine in the face. Mamoswine shimmers with an after image, which forms into a silver energy sphere. Ancient Power blocks Hydro Pump as he fires it, blasting Piplup back. Piplup hits the ground, as Toxic Spikes seeps into him, poisoning him. Ian: Hydro Pump! Paul: Blizzard! Piplup fires Hydro Pump, as Mamoswine fires Blizzard. Blizzard freezes Hydro Pump and blasts Piplup back. Piplup oozes from poison, falling over defeated. Referee: Piplup is unable to battle! The winner is Mamoswine! Ian returns Piplup, grinning. Ian: Nice job, Piplup. Now, it’s up to us. Infernape! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Infernape. Infernape: Infer! Mamoswine and Infernape stare each other down, Mamoswine eyeing Infernape. Infernape grins and motions its fingers, telling Mamoswine to come at it. Paul: Earthquake! Ian: Acrobatics! Mamoswine stomps with Earthquake, as Infernape dashes forward with Acrobatics. Infernape leaps and flips over the Earthquake, flipping and kicking Mamoswine between the eyes. Paul: (Smirks) Ancient Power. Mamoswine forms Ancient Power, Infernape trapped inside of it. Mamoswine fires Ancient Power, exploding on hitting the ground. Infernape tumbles back, as it oozes from poison. Paul: Giga Impact! Mamoswine charges forward, surrounded in purple swirling energy. Ian: Flare Blitz! Infernape charges with Flare Blitz, the attacks colliding and causing an explosion. Smoke covers the field, everyone using their arms to shield against the smoke and wind. When the smoke fades, Infernape is on its stomach, oozing from poison. Mamoswine towers over it. Referee: Infernape is unable— Ian: (Serious) Infernape, stand. Infernape stands up, the referee gasping in surprise. Paul’s eyes widen, as both Ian and Infernape share the same posture. Ian: Blaze. Infernape glows with an orange aura, its fire crown exploding with fire. The stadium goes silent as they watch, both Ian and Infernape raising their right arms up. Ian: Mach Punch. Infernape’s fist glows for Mach Punch, as the two swing their fists. Infernape appears in front of Mamoswine, punching it and launching him off the ground. Mamoswine crashes to the ground, struggling as he gets up. Paul: (Getting over the shock) Blizzard! Ian: Flamethrower! Mamoswine breathes Blizzard as Infernape breathes Flamethrower. Flamethrower breaks through and burns through Mamoswine, a mist forming over the field. Ian: (Grins) This is it Paul. This shows that a Pokémon that may start weak, can grow and become a powerhouse. Infernape, Flare Blitz! Infernape is encased in Flare Blitz, the flames towering through the arena. Paul gasps in amazement, then gasps as he looks at his hand. It is shaking. Paul: What is this? Fear, or excitement? Doesn’t matter. Mamoswine! Giga Impact! Infernape charges with Flare Blitz, as Mamoswine charges with Giga Impact. They collide, releasing a massive explosion. The stadium shakes, as smoke obscures everything. When the smoke fades, the entire battlefield is a few feet lower. Mamoswine is on his side defeated, as Infernape strains to stay up on its knees. Referee: Mamoswine is unable to battle! The winner is Infernape and the victor is Ian! Crystal: HE DID IT! The crowd goes wild, as Infernape takes damage from recoil and poison. It falls over, Ian running out and catching it in his arms. The weight causes Ian to go down on a knee to support Infernape. Ian: You did it! You really did it, Infernape! Infernape: (Weakly) Fer. Paul returns Mamoswine, looking content. Paul: Thank you, Mamoswine. Paul walks down on the field, approaching Ian. He stares Ian down, and offers his hand. Ian returns Infernape, taking Paul’s hand as he helps him stand. The two shake hands, smiling in acceptance at each other. Barry: He, he won. Dawn: You say that as if it is a surprise. Conway: It could’ve gone either way there. I don’t think I’ve ever experienced such a tense battle. Far up in the stands, Tobias leans against a railing. Tobias: So it is Ian the Dragon Tamer that is to be my final opponent. He has defeated Brandon’s three Legendary Golems, so he should be worthy indeed. Main Events * Ian wins the battle against Paul, going onto the finals. Paul loses at the Top 4. Characters * Ian * Paul * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Wyatt * Rosa * Hugh * Sheila * Barry * Silver * Cynthia * Mr. Goodshow * Announcer * Referee * Reggie * Tobias Pokémon * Staraptor (Ian's) * Lucario (Ian's) * Infernape (Ian's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Drapion (Paul's) * Magnezone (Paul's) * Ninjask (Paul's) * Mamoswine (Paul's) Trivia * The rivalry between Ian and Paul end on a friendly note. * This is the first time Paul's Ninjask has appeared since it was caught in Flames of Bewilderment. * Paul was always going to use a Hippowdon and Magnezone in this battle. They were simply given backstories in PT:W. * Ninjask was Paul's original choice to handle Ian's Vespiquen. It was the only Pokémon of Paul's to not be used against the opponent that Paul had intended for it to defeat. * Including the small skirmish in Vs. Gliscor and the PokéRinger competition in Vs. Staraptor, Ian and Paul have battled a total of 7 times throughout the series. ** The two mentioned above were 1-on-1 battles, they had two "best 2 out of 3" battles, one 2-on-2 battle, and two 6-on-6 battles. ** They both won one of the 1-on-1 battles, both "best 2 out of 3 battles" were inconclusive, they both won a full battle, and Ian won the 2-on-2 battle. ** Paul had 2 victories over Ian, and Ian had 3 victories over Paul. * The track record of Ian's Pokémon against Paul are as follows: ** Cubone: 1 battle, 1 win. Only one not to battle upon fully evolving or battle in the full battles. ** Piplup: 3 battles, 1 draw, 2 losses. Only one to never win a battle versus Paul. ** Staraptor: 5 battles, 3 wins, 4 losses. Only one to battle Paul in non-standard battles, being in a small skirmish and in a non-battle oriented contest. Battles against Paul the most. ** Vespiquen: 3 battles, 2 wins, 2 losses. The only one to not battle Paul before evolving. ** Lucario: 2 battles, 1 win, 1 loss, 1 draw. Only one to have exactly one of each outcome. ** Infernape: 3 battles (4 counting time with Paul), 5 wins, 1 loss (when owned by Paul), 1 draw. It has the most victories out of all of Ian’s Pokemon against Paul. ** Torterra: 4 battles, 3 wins, 4 losses. It is the only one to defeat one of Paul’s Pokemon in all of its evolutionary stages. * Out of all of Paul's currently known Pokémon, only his Hitmonchan and Marowak were never used in a battle against Ian. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Lily of the Valley Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Paul arc